Your Highness
by THE Shipper3215
Summary: Marinette is a normal girl with a reasonably normal life, but she has a secret! Will anyone find out? Princess AU I swear this is better than the summary! First Fanfiction for this. Recently Redone!
1. Prologue

Prologue

Marinette's POV

I groaned into my arms. Alya looked over at me with a look of sympathy and confusion. "What's up girl?" I groaned again and turned my head to look at her."M -m-my grandmother passed…" "Aw, you poor thing…" She rubbed my back as she added quietly"The queen passed recently to...huh." I made a sound of surprise.

I wasn't surprised.

Nino, Alya's boyfriend and my friend for the longest time looked at me with sadness. He knew Gram and why it was so heart-breaking. He mouthed"Talk later?" I nodded with fresh tears in my eyes.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng. My favorite person. Whatcha crying about? Realize you're lame and have no taste?" Cut in a snobby, _stuck up, little...Ugh_ , Cut in Chloe. She laughed her fake, raspy laugh and flipped her hair. I clenched my jaw and stood up. Today was not a good day to do that Chloe."Why don't you shut your bratty mouth and be quiet, 'cause I think we all want that." I huffed and promptly sat back down. I raised my chin like I was taught to do when I was young. Cloe opened and closed her mouth like a fish and stomped back to her seat. I dared a smirk and wink to Alya.

Mrs. Bustier cleared her throat of nothing to silence the class."Merci. I have some very exciting news for you!" She let the class chatter about what it might be, before continuing."You have all been invited to...Nino, drumroll please." Nino grinned and complied with two pencils."...THE PRINCESS' 17'th BIRTHDAY!" The whole class gasped and jabbered a mix of "Really?!"s, "Oh my GAWD!"s and "Awesome!"s. Me? I had only one word echoing through my head.

NO


	2. Prologue-redo

Your Highness

 _ **A/N: Hey guys! I'm actually rewriting this entire story and planning on updating more reguraly? Some typos because the program I use to type this has no spellcheck. Anyway, here comes much better writing! Thanks!**_

I groaned and placed my head in my arms. My best friend, Alya, looked over in sympathy, she leaned in and whispered, "You good, girl?"

I stared up at her for a few seconds. "No."

"What happened?"

"My... grandmother passed..." Alya's eys flew open. "Oh sweetheart! I'm so sorry!" She gave me a samll side hug. "Thanks, Alya."

"It does explain your week of unexplained absences! Oh! No- I mean, anansi told me that the queen also, um... y'know." I hummed in response. "How are you doing, ladies?" Hey, Mari, what's wrong?" i shifted my glance away from Nino. Alya looked at me then looked back up at Nino. "Her grandma..."

"Oh, dudette...I'm so sorry." He gave me a hug and whispered into my ear, "Want to talk later?" I subtly nodded. He smiled at me and went back to his seat. He knew Gram; it was hard on him too.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng." _'And here she is the queen of brats.'_ Chloe snorted, "are you crying? What? The 'wittle baby need some'ting?" _'Yeah, I need something. I need you to-'_ "Shut up." I had gotten out of my chair and stared into her icy eyes with a nonchalant glare. She scoffed, but knew when to stop. she sat back down next to Sabrina. Mrs. Bustier cleared her throat. The class noticed and gradually simmered down. "Merci. Good morning everyone! If you could please take out your homework?" I opened my bag and took out the sheet. "Odd homework, don't you agree?" I nodded and passed my homework down to Nino. "Okay! I have some very exciting news, exclusive to just _this_ class!" Everyone looked at each other and murmured theories about what the news was.

Suddenly, the door opened and Adrien walked in! He's the most beautiful being on this planet! "Sorry I'm late!" He said as he took his seat in front of me. "What'd I miss he said, turning to Nino. "Nothing really..." Nino replied.

"Adrien. How nice of you to join us." Mrs. Bustier said with a teasing tone and bright smile. Adrien's face was tinged with pink, "So-sorry Madame!"

"Don't worry Mr. Agreste. Okay! Mow I'm sure all of you are very confused and excited! So..." She looked to Nino and said "Drumroll please!" Nino grabbed his pencil and pen and complied.

"This class is going to the Royal Capitol for the Princess's 17th biryhday in 4 days!"

A collective gasp circled the entire room and loud comments enveloped the room. Mrs. Bustier grinned. Alya took out her phone and started to write that she was going on her blog.

But me?

I had one word echoing through my head.

 _NO._

 _ **A/N: Thanks for the support guys! It might have been small but it really warmed my heart! I hope you'll stay around for the next chapter! (Which should come out in the next... week? I don't know. I've been pretty busy so... Yeah! Thanks again!**_

 _ **STAY MIRACULOUS!**_


	3. Lunancy

Chapter One

 _Lunancy_

 _ **Apologies for any misspellings!**_

 _But me?_

 _I had one word echoing through my head._

 _NO._

 __ / • \\\ __

Alya looked over at me and poke my arm. "Hey, Mari? You okay?" I was still, and a cold feeling washed over me. "Girl?!" I was startled out of my stupor and flinched at the sound of her voice. "Huh? Oh, uh... It's just, uh, suprising!" I gave her a small awkward laugh. _'I can't let her know...'_ She furrowed her brow but sighed, sitting back in her chair. "I guess it is pretty astonishing!"

She clearly didn't believe my excuse, but she let it be for now.

 _~Adrien POV~_

I was so stoked! I knew Father was going to the capitol anyway for a business oppurtunity. Which meant, I was going to be able to be there at least during the day. Mrs. Bustier clapped her hands together to get our attention. We shut up almost immediatly. "All accomadations have been accounted for by the royal family. All of you are going. The principal has already talked to your parents or guardians, all have given their permission." She walked around and passed out a 3 page packet.

"This contains the rules you must follow during the trip. Break the rules, and you'll be discluded from the activities of the day. School rules still apply; even more so actually."

The sound of paper folding enveloped the room. "You'll find the schedule for the trip on the second page. we'll be there for 4 days. On the first day, we'll be on the train, then we'll start some touring. The second day, we'll do some more touring. You'll meet some of our important goverment officials and diplomats. Third day, you'll meet the royal family and go to a gala hosted in honour of the princess's birthday. On the fourth day you will have a free day to do what you please. Keep in mind the actual times for all these events may change."

I heard Alya whisper to Marinette "Isn't this so cool?!" Well, at least someone was as excited as I was about this!

"Remember class, that you are meeting royalty. You must be on the best behaviour ever! I believe in you guys, but please. make sure to pack some nice clothes."

The class chorused a 'yes' and turned to their friends to talk. Nino turned back to look at his girlfriend, so I turned to look at Marinette.

"You excited?" I said with a bright smile. Marinette, who had looked rather pale, sudenly went bright red and glanced away, fiddling with her pigtails.

"Ye-yea-yeah... are-are you?" She stuttered.

I nodded, a striking smile still on my lips. "I'm really happy, it's going to be so fun!"

Alya glanced at Marinette and me, with a smirk. She said, "Hey, sunshine. You may want to dim that brilliant smile of yours. You're blinding Mari!"

She chuckled and lightly punched Marinette's arm. I laughed a bit and turned back to the front to look through the packet.

 _~Marinette POV~_

I ran back home after school ended, claiming my parents had asked for my help in the bakery.

"What the heck, Maman." I called out when I got to the apartment. I threw my shoes off and walked over to my mother who was tidying up the living room.

"Whatever do you mean, darling?" She said with fake fake innoncence.

"Oh, you know what I mean! You invited MY ENTIRE CLASS TO MY BIRTHDAY CEREMONY!" I started to yell, "Dear..." Maman started,

"I don't wnat them to know... It's going to ruin everything..." I sat down on the couch, grabbing a pillow and hugging it tight.

"Dear, we thought it was time. It's been 17-years. They deserve to know." She said putting a hand on my cheek. I nodded dumbly, not looking at her.

"I agree with your mom, Marinette. It's time. Alya deserves to know this." It was Nino. he stood in the doorway, his bag hanging over shoulder.

"Nino, dear, could you try to explain?" Maman said gently, "I know it's hard, but I don't think she wants _me_ to explain." Nino nodded and set his bag down on the floor next to the stairs to my room. He walked over sat next to me.

"Mari... I told them that they should do it. So, blame me not them. Get angry at me instead." I looked up at him, "They only wnat what's best for you." I let go of my pillow and gave Nino a hug.

"I coukd never be angry at either of you!" I said, small tears welling at the corner of my eyes. Me and Nino have been friends since we were very little. That's how he knew about this. My parents trusted him and his family enough to tell them about my 'secret identity'. He smiled and let go. "Okay. So... how're you dealing with everything else?"

I folded my hands in my lap and looked down at them. "Not...not so great. I miss Grand-mère." Nino nodded and gave me a side-hug. "i know, I know..." We stayed with our arms around each other, remembering Grand-mère, for a minute or two before we smelt my dad coming up the stairs. Yes, I said 'smelt'.

Papa came up with a fresh batch of macarons and a nervous smile. "Sorry?" He said, extending the macarons out to us. We smiled at each other and got up to grab some of the cookies. **(Or biscuits, or whatever you want to call them)**

 _ **End of Chapter One**_

 **A/N: Hello there! Thank you for waiting for this chapter! When I said next week... I lied. Again, I really, really, really appreciate the reviews and favourites! I never thought this story would get 43 followers and 27 favourites! Thank you so much! I hope that this chapter was suitable to your tastes, my friends, thank you for reading!**

 **Stay Miraculous!**


End file.
